


the finery of a king can be a royal complication

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Semi-Sentient Tentacles, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tentacles, Tentacletober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: The descent into hell is easy and those who go do not always return unchanged.akaMagnus gets tentacles along with his kingly power boost.Alec gets royal cuddles.





	the finery of a king can be a royal complication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> For tentacletober: First Time

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed out and by Edom, the sight of his fiancé was like an ethereal balm to his lonely eyes. For a moment he worried that perhaps Lilith had created a mockery of what he wanted most, to taunt him with. Then hot, dusty hands were pulling him into an embrace and he could smell the familiar scent of their shared sandalwood shampoo and the salt of Alec’s skin underneath the layers of ichor and dust. 

No dream could feel as sweet as the press of Alec’s chapped lips brushing against his own. 

He was dirty, exhausted and so very beautiful in Magnus’ eyes.

Around him, his new reality flickered and he brought his powers up sharply, desperate to reign them in as he heard footsteps. Now was not the time to introduce Alec to the unexpected turn Magnus’ victory had taken. 

“I”ll stay here, with you. I’m never leaving you again.” Alec promised and Magnus knew he was sincere but he also knew that his fiancé was unaware of certain changes. Magnus adored Alexander, so did his magic and that meant that his new appendages wanted to understand why all of Magnus adored him so. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured, “before you say such things. I need to tell y-“

Magnus blinked once before narrowing his eyes as Lorenzo unexpectedly entered the room, interrupting him and his tentacles bristled. They were already irritated at being glamoured and kept from Alec and at the moment they were completely in-tune with his feelings which meant they had a new target for their ire. Magnus used every bit of his self-control and tightened the glamour restraining them, now was not the time to socialize his tentacles.

-

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Alec asked once they were alone and in the safety of what was once again _ -finally _ \- their loft. There was a soft smile on his face as he kissed Magnus’ cheek and Magnus wanted to bask in the feeling of him being near, of _ being _ with Alec but he also knew that it was time to share with him the truth.

One of Magnus’ tentacles reached out to gently trace Alexander’s deflect rune. Alec twitched, hand coming up to automatically bat the unexpected touch away and then he froze when his wrist was grabbed by a different, more confident tentacle that gently but firmly held him in place.

“Wha-?” He started to ask and then he went quiet, a soft and startled sort of silent as he turned wide, confused eyes to Magnus.

“It just so happens,” Magnus said and gave a small and fragile smile, “that defeating my father came with both perks and… shall we say _ disadvantages _?” 

One of his tentacles smacked him and he shushed it, casually pushing it away from him with two fingers. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked warily, “please tell me it’s your magic currently giving my neck a hickey and holding my wrist.”

“Not my magic _ technically _,” Magnus hedged and then hurried when Alec’s face darkened, “but a part of me nonetheless.” 

“So what is it?” Alec asked and his voice got a little higher at the end, his chin lifting up as a slightly overeager tentacle latched another sucker to his skin.

“Well,” Magnus started and paused as his normally silver tongue fumbled for the right words, “you won’t have a reason to complain about not getting enough cuddles.” He offered and then slowly let his glamour rescind. 

Alec caught his gaze first. The look of adoration that filled his eyes upon meeting Magnus’ own un-glamoured ones was blinding and Magnus could see how his pupils widened and the corners of his eyes crinkled. It also meant that Magnus could tell the exact moment Alec saw his new appendages. 

There was a murmur of discontent in Magnus’ emotions when Alec’s eyes narrowed in confusion and Magnus couldn’t control how his tentacles reacted to it with a frisson of chaotic, restless energy. One even went so far as to knock a vase off the table but before Magnus could use magic to catch it, another had swept it up and put it back. Magnus mentally sighed and hoped that this wasn’t an indication his tentacles were going to be the equivalent of numerous, wriggling and impulsive cats. 

“I- thats… definitely new.” Alec said and Magnus was determined not to let the reaction disappoint him. His tentacles and subconscious had a different opinion it seemed and the tentacle wrapped around Alec’s wrist pulled him towards them with a stubborn intensity. 

“They think rather highly of you,” Magnus told Alec when he was only a step away and even as he said it, he knew that it was an understatement. If anything, he could feel a thrum of insecurity that was a little foreign, as though his tentacles were desperate for Alec’s validation and affection. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, I’d say they’re almost-“ and as Magnus paused, the ones that had been waiting moved in, pressing up against Alec’s spine until he was nearly flush against Magnus chest. “Impatient,” he finished and smiled when Alec only managed a breathy chuckle. The fact that they had integrated with him but not completely worried Magnus sometimes, but he did feel some relief at how much they seemed to adore Alec.

“They are very friendly,” Alec said, “and now that I know they’re yours, I’ll figure out how to work with them. I love you Magnus, every part of you. There could never be anything ugly about you, ever."

One, very helpful tentacle curled through Alec’s belt-loops and pulled him even closer so that Magnus could kiss him. Because kissing Alexander felt both like coming home and feeling whole again all at once.

Alec’s fingers dug into his hips, hard enough to leave bruises and his breath stuttered as Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec’s hair. Magnus wanted more, he wanted Alec under him and over him, pressed against him and with Magnus’ magic flooding him like they hadn’t in what felt like a lifetime. 

He wanted to relearn how Alec felt, taste and touch him with his magic and his lips and feel the adoration and devote sincerity of Alec’s affections through his magic and reactions. There was another gasp, a little sharper this time and when Alec moved away, Magnus followed, chasing the taste of his lips.

“Magnus,” was murmured against his lips and he paused, his fervor dampened by the grip on his arm even as Alec’s chest heaved against him.

“Alexander?” He asked and pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, licked away the salt from the rune there and cherished the shudder it earned him.

“Your uh- you, what are- are they?”

And Magnus realized what had Alec in a confused, distracted haze. The tentacle that had so helpfully curled in Alec’s belt loops and pulled him close, had unbuttoned his pants and was teasing him slowly. Pulling back a little further, Magnus surveyed the willing mess his tentacles were making of his fiancé.

The tentacle at his neck had left deep, red marks that could easily pass as hickey’s but would far less easily be hidden from view without magical aid. It had then circled around to let Magnus press his own arduous kiss to Alec's skin and was now leaving similar marks down Alec’s collarbone and past the v of his shirt. 

“They have priorities."

“And what priorities are those?” Alec asked, breathless and adoring as he caught Magnus in another kiss.

“To learn you, to memorize you. To love every part of you,” Magnus murmured quietly against Alec’s lips.

"Those are good priorities," Alec agreed breathlessly and the confirmation sparked a heat deep inside of Magnus, an eagerness to pull more noises and .

-

It was late and despite how tired he was and how bone-achingly sated he felt, Magnus couldn’t settle, his magic and tentacles restless as they moved about him. Doing everything from smoothing the silk sheets on the bed to running through Alec’s sweat-damp hair and pressing sucking marks against the sensitive skin along his spine.

“What do they want now?” Alec asked, voice hoarse from sleep and with a rasping tinge that spoke of deep exhaustion. Magnus didn’t even need to scold his tentacles, they seemed to understand that they’d woken up Alec and he could practically feel their guilt. 

“Nothing love,” Magnus murmured and ran his thumb over Alec’s cheek, “that was my fault. I’m still trying to figure out how to work them.”

Alec didn’t say anything else, just nuzzled against Magnus’ palm and pressing a kiss to the skin there before closing his eyes and sinking back into the pillows. 

His tentacles bristled with indignation and Magnus could feel his warring emotions swell. First there was contentment, that Alec was settling back down and at the same time, dissatisfaction that Alec wasn’t showing the same amount of care to them.

Magnus sighed, a headache starting to build and a tentacle helpfully moved up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The others guiltily tried to relax but Magnus was about to give up on sleeping at all. In Edom, he had considered them an extra security measure while vulnerable but now, here safe in his bed with Alec, they were a nuisance and even as tired as Magnus was they felt no closer to calming down.

“Babe?” Alec asked and the rare nickname made something raw and tender in Magnus’ chest throb, “what’s wrong?”

“Just,” and Magnus paused, unable to articulate that his frustration wasn’t so much with his tentacles as much as how much his tentacles felt… emotionally. 

It was one thing to learn how to regulate the sensations and physical synapsis of added physical and magical appendages. It was quite another to suddenly have to also deal with an unregulated emotional onslaught and energy.

“They’re just sensitive,” he finally said, hating the choice of words, “a little uh, _ tender _ right now.”

There was a moment where he thought he’d managed and then a deep, sleepy chuckle, “they’re lonely, aren’t they?”

“Something like that,” Magnus admitted. “It’s all very new. I was just learning how to manage them when you showed up and now-“ He would never complain about Alec having come for him, or be upset with how quickly his tentacles had become besotted. He’d even suspected it would happen, what with how much his magic had always loved Alexander and how it had thrummed in his veins when they’d been reunited. However, there was something to be said with timing and his tentacles didn’t seem to understand that Alec was still adjusting to their presence.

“C’me here?” Alec asked and Magnus settled back down, careful not to press too close least his tentacle get any ideas. “Magnus,” Alec complained, “please. I missed you, I can’t be in the same bed as you and not have you as close as possible.” 

There was a desperation in his voice and Magnus could no sooner hear it than not do everything and anything in his power to alleviate it.

“I missed you too,” he said, “so much Alexander.” 

“I don’t mind them I promise, just please. Hold me?”

His tentacles didn’t pounce, nothing so undignified as that, but they surrounded Alec without hesitation. It was as though they were worried he’d rescind the invitation and were desperate to claim a place for themselves. Magnus curled an arm tight around Alec’s back, pulling him closer still and Alec pressed his nose to the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“They’re nice like this,” Alec finally said, lips brushing against his skin and all of Magnus shared a feeling of deep relief, “it’s like a giant hug.”

The tentacles squirmed happily about Alec even tighter, careful not to hurt him but holding him as close as possible and finally, Magnus felt like he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
